A Kiss Through Bars
by iorwen
Summary: This is my take on 3x09 epi's aloe scene between Jack and Juliet


Title: A Kiss Through Bars  
Rating: PG  
Pair: Jacket  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or these characters

Jack's hand lingered o Juliet's hip as he gingerly applied the aloe to the branding on her back. Juliet bit on her bottom lip trying hard not to wince at his touch.  
"Why did you help me?" she asked in sheer perplexity at his kindness.  
"He told you he was going to let you go home," Jack said looking up at her, his hand still at her hip, "He told me the same thing. We're going to make sure he keeps his word."

Juliet turned her head slightly back and down, she caught his intense stare, his total fixation on his next goal, before looking away again.  
"And how are we going to do that?"  
"Together."

Juliet closed her eyes for a moment, the word so simple yet so powerful, echoed through her mind. Together. It was earth shattering and too much, her emotions welling up inside her.  
"Juliet," Jack said as he felt her cry course through her body, shaking it slightly against his palm, long before it made its way to her vocal cords and out.  
"I can't," she muttered and rubbed furiously at her eyes.

Jack stood up, "Hey," he said softly, his body easing, trying to relax hers, "What's wrong?"  
"This, all of this. It's been too long Jack, too long," she said turning to face him.  
Jack furrowed his brow, "What had Juliet?"  
"I," she cried and shook her head.  
"Tell me," Jack encouraged.  
"When they marked me I didn't," she said then sobbed again before turning to leave.  
"Hey," Jack called out; reaching through the bars he latched onto her arm, pulling her back.  
"No don't Jack," she said but he grabbed her, wrapping his hands around her sides and pulling her forward into the bars.

Juliet let out a searing cry as Jack's hands pushed into the small of her back. The pain shot through her like a burning flame as he pressed into the scorched skin.  
"I'm sorry," Jack pleaded taking his hands from her back, "I'm so sorry," he repeated but wrapped his fingers around her arms and held her in place.  
"Jack," Juliet said, "Please."  
"What?" he insisted.  
"When they marked me, I felt nothing. I could smell the burning skin and I knew it was mine," she said, "But I felt nothing."

Jack looked deep into her blue eyes. Filled with tears, they appeared to be two oceans, their waves crashing with the winds.  
"For so long Jack I've felt numb, nothing. Don't make me start now," she cried trying to push him away so she could run, "Don't you dare make me start to feel."

Jack pulled her even nearer, pressing her as close as she could get, the steel bars of the cage the only separation between them now. He cupped her face the tears still falling, slipping under his fingers as they ran down her cheeks. Jack pressed his forehead to hers, his hot breath mixing and interlacing with her own. They stood there like that for a long time, just feeling each others breathing. Juliet sobbed quietly, every so often till finally she stopped, her body stilling, her heart beat setting its rhythm to his.

Jack kissed her then. His chapped lips going over hers tenderly. Barely touching her pink bud of a mouth, he lingered there, moistening his lips with hers. Juliet felt the flutter and she gripped the bars tightly, her knuckles turning white as she anticipated more. Jack's tongue came out gently. His tip tracing the outline of her top lip before parting her mouth in the centre. Juliet responded with a soft whimper, opening her mouth a little more, letting him slide in to taste her. She was sweet and salty from her crying and Jack thought there was nothing better. He wanted to consume her and he sucked on her lips harder now until she answered by wrapping her arms through the bas and around his neck. She felt herself drowning in him before softly and peacefully floating back to the surface.

"Jack," she said into his mouth as she pressed down on the back of his head, the coarse, cropped hairs tingling her skin.  
Jack deepened their kiss as his hands gently ran the curves of her body back to her hips. Her skin burned with desire as she nipped at his bottom lip, chewing softly as he moaned against her. Their tongues danced over each others before finally breaking, needing to stop for air. Again Jack's forehead met hers. Their ragged breaths falling over one another once again.

"Together," Jack whispered looking into her eyes.  
Juliet nodded, "Together."


End file.
